


Part of the Plan

by Emptynarration



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Newt Scamander, Dark Newt Scamander, It's mostly just the first movie with the interrogation scene and the end altered, M/M, because Newt knows Graves is Grindelwald and they're in love, just slightly though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Newt had met Grindelwald half a year before going to New York City, and quickly fallen in love.So when he met Graves, he quickly knew that that was Grindelwald -his lover.What he didn't agree with later on, though, was how to handle Credence.





	Part of the Plan

Newt hated these chains around his wrists. Not that he hadn't felt worse before than this, but it was uncomfortable and cold, and the magic keeping his hands at bay thrumming against his nerves. He didn't want to be interrogated, but he knew he had no choice here.

Turning around, he walked backwards as he looked towards Jacob, still behind bars. “It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob.”, he said, and he meant it. Jacob was a kind muggle. “And I hope you get your bakery.”.

It didn't take long and Newt was sat on a cold, hard iron chair, wrists still tied, but on his lap now. He didn't raise his gaze to meet Graves', uncomfortable. At least Tina was still here with him, and those two -executioners? Aurors? They didn't seem like aurors.  
“You're a very interesting man, mister Scamander.”, Graves said, not a lot of interest in his voice -if any at all.  
“Mister Graves..”, Tina spoke up, her voice soft and almost pleading, as she took a step forwards. Graves shook his head lightly, a finger on his lips. He looked far too relaxed, lounging in his chair. Tina took her gaze from him all the same, remaining silent.

Sitting back up straight, Graves looked at the documents in front of him. “You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life.”  
“That was an accident-”, Newt interjected, looking away, trying to glance behind him at Tina.  
“With a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore... so fond of you?”. Graves seemed... confused, almost. Interested? Newt looked at Graves for a few quiet moments. No, he could tell something... was off. As if Graves already knew what Newt would say? He got a sneaking suspicion.  
“I really couldn't say.”, Newt answered all the same, voice quiet. He couldn't, he didn't know after all. He didn't much care that Tina behind him looked confused as to why Graves had focused on that, not that Newt knew she looked at them with a puzzling expression.

“So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was...”, Graves seemed to think for a moment, leaning back in his chair and looking around, before his gaze focused back on Newt. “just another accident. Is that right?”.  
“Why would I do it deliberately?”, Newt asked in return, his usually shy gaze meeting Graves' for a few moments. Looking, trying to decipher.   
“To expose wizardkind.”, was Graves easy answer. “To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.”.  
“Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?”, Newt replied, keeping his careful watch on Graves. As if he knew the other man's intentions, and he was rather sure he did. Something was off about him.

“Yes.”, Graves replied, nodding lightly, watching Newt in return. “ _Quite_.”.  
“I'm not one of Grindelwald's _fanatics_ , mister Graves.”, Newt looked at Graves in the eyes, trying to see into the auror's very being. A brief smile flashed over Graves' features, and Newt was sure of himself now. He knew.

“I wonder what you can tell me about this, mister Scamander.”. Graves used wandless magic to raise something that must have been hidden below the table, and Newt was barely surprised by it. Unlike Tina, who looked shocked, confused, as if she couldn't believe what she's seeing.  
Newt turned to her, clearly not afraid or bothered. “It's an Obscurus.”, he told her, “But it's not what you think. I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. So I wanted to take it home and study it. But it cannot survive outside that. It could not hurt anyone Tina.”.  
The Obscurus was a swirling mass of grey, blue, black particels. Almost like sand, twisting and turning in each other, contained in a bubble Newt had cast around it to contain it, so he could study it. As he had said, though it wasn't the full truth either.

“So it's useless without the host?”, Graves asked, and Newt turned back to him. He could tell Graves already knew the answer to that, and he was certain that it didn't much matter what he said. Though, he was supposed to be a prisoner. And Graves was supposed to not know a thing.  
“Useless?”, Newt asked, taking in the interested and almost fascinated look Graves had on the Obscurus. “Useless?... That is a parasitical, magical force, that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?”, his voice wavered slightly, and though he was sure it was because he had to act, he almost had to force himself not to smile at this _playing_ , he was sure the people behind him thought it was because of how nonsensical it seemed to want a use out of an Obscurus.  
Everyone looked at Graves, expectantly, and Newt almost challenging. Only Graves could see his expression after all, so he wasn't afraid to show it.

“You fool nobody, mister Scamander.”, Graves said then, standing up. “You brought this Obscurus into the city, in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Statue of Secrecy and revealing the magical world.”.  
“You know that can't hurt anyone. You know that.”, Newt said, and he sounded almost _too_ certain of his words. Because if he was right, Graves did know that. He would know everything about it just like Newt did.  
“You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death. Miss Goldstein who as aided and abetted you-”

“No, she's done nothing of the kind-”

“Receives the same sentence.”, Graves finished, and the two executioners stepped forward, pressing their wands to Newt's and Tina's neck. Tina was trying hard to hold it together, close to tears, breaths shaking.  
“Take Miss Goldstein away immediately. I still have something more to ask mister Scamander, about his involvement with Grindelwald.”, Graves said, and the two woman nodded. Tina couldn't stop her crying now, almost sobbing, as she was led out of the room. Once the door was closed, Newt relaxed, alone with Graves now.

“You could have told me you'd be MACUSA's Director of Magical Law Enforcement.”, Newt said, smirking over at Graves. The man chuckled, walking over to Newt and tapping his wand against the chains around Newt's wrists, which loosened so he could pull his hands free.  
“You know I couldn't risk anything, my darling.”, Graves replied, as Newt wrapped his arms around Graves' neck, standing up and leaning against his chest.  
“But still, sentencing your boyfriend to death? Do you hate me?”, Newt asked and giggled, only stopping as Graves pressed a kiss to Newt's lips.  
“I have to be convincing. Don't worry, I wouldn't let them truly kill you.”, he hummed, and Newt chuckled softly, leaning his head against Graves' shoulders.

He had met Grindelwald months before going to New York City, maybe even half a year ago. He didn't exactly keep track. And Grindelwald's words and visions of the future he wanted to make sounded exactly like Newt would like them as well. He may not care much about blood-status, but Grindelwald didn't either. He just didn't want to hide from muggles -no-majs- and wanted to live freely among them. Enslaving the ones he didn't want killed was just a side-effect, with which Newt could live. He had already formed Grindelwald's plans to be a little less murderous, since his love would do anything for him.  
And Mercy Lewis were they in love. Newt had never thought he'd find someone perfect for him, but here Grindelwald was. He let him travel as much as he wanted, he trained with him to make sure Newt could take care of himself, and was always there for him if Newt needed him. And in turn, Newt let Grindelwald go to these trips he did -like right now- and waited patiently for him when Grindelwald had been captured somewhere, by someone.

“You know I might have to reveal who you are, if it comes down to it?”, Newt murmured. He didn't want to be the cause of his love being captured, but he also would do it if he had to. Grindelwald always said to take care of himself first, everyone else later.  
“I know, sweetheart. But we'll always find each other again, won't we?”, he replied with a smile, kissing Newt's forehead -and fringy hair, in the process.  
“That we will.”, Newt leaned back with a smile. He gently tugged Grindelwald down towards him, so he could kiss him properly. Letting his lips linger over his for a while, before stepping back, grabbing the chains again.  
“It almost feels like I'm cheating on you, kissing Graves' face.”, Newt said, amusement in his voice, and a smile playing on his lips. He slipped his wrists back through the chains, holding them out to Grindelwald, who tapped them again so they shrunk once more.  
“Good thing the real Graves won't be found again then, hm?”, Grindelwald replied, making Newt laugh softly, shaking his head.  
“Come on, I think I was to be executed?”, Newt said with a grin, gaining a fond smile from Grindelwald and one last kiss.

–

Newt watched as the Obscurus wrecked chaos through the streets, before slamming into the ground, soon pulling itself together into a person again -the young man walking down the steps into the subway. Newt couldn't help but pull a face, sighing. Why did he leave his case with Tina? He could already tell that he might have to reveal his lover to someone if this continued.

He apparated down into the subway, wand at the ready, cautiously stepping down the last few steps. The Obscurial clung to the ceiling, licking over the walls, gathering slightly at one point. Newt watched, quiet, careful. He didn't want anything to happen, as he approached slowly.

“Credence...”, Newt spoke, leaning against a pillar. Just out of caution, not knowing how the Obscurial would react. “It is Credence, isn't it?”, his voice was soft, listening to the quiet sounds of the Obscurus moving over the wall and ceiling.  
“I'm here to help you, Credence. I'm not here to hurt you.”, he continued, shaking his head lightly. He'd never hurt Credence, not if he could prevent it.

Hearing steps echoing down the stairs, Newt very slowly turned to look past the pillar he was leaning against. Towards the rails, where Credence was on the opposite.  
“I've met someone just like you, Credence.”, he continued, even though he knew someone else was coming. But he saw the Obscurus slowly pull back in on itself. “A girl. A young girl, who'd been imprisoned. She had been locked away, and she'd been punished for her magic.”.  
The Obscurus was one dense spot, and slowly vanished, revealing the young man curled up in himself, trembling, afraid. Credence.

Newt lowered himself, crouching, looking towards him. “Credence.”, he spoke carefully, gentle. “Can I come over to you?”, he asked, waiting for a reply. But Credence only stared at him.  
“Can I come over?”, he asked again, not wanting to make Credence uncomfortable. But as he got no answer, he slowly moved to stand up again, wanting to come over to Credence.

A spell hit him, making him tumble back, just strong enough to knock him off his feet. Newt grit his teeth, unaware if it was an auror or Graves -Grindelwald. The spell had been weak enough to be either. Sitting up, he saw Graves walking along the rails and towards him. But the spell had been enough to send Credence running away from them and into the tunnel.  
“Gellert!”, Newt hissed, Graves soon with him and pulling him up to his feet. “Let me calm him down!”, he kept his voice quiet, knowing Grindelwald had been in contact with Credence before, and being associated with Graves right now wouldn't make Credence trust him any more.  
“No, this is a perfect chance to expose us to the muggles.”, Grindelwald replied, thankfully keeping his voice just as quiet as Newt's.  
“We're unprepared! _Too_ unprepared.”, Newt argued against him. Before Grindelwald could argue further, they heard a train, and Grindelwald quickly pulled Credence off the rails with his magic, before apparating both him and Newt off the trails.

“If you want to use Credence as a weapon, we have to have his trust.”, Newt hissed, glaring at Grindelwald -which was a lot easier with him having Graves' face, he had to admit. And before Grindelwald tried to argue again, Newt pressed a quick kiss to his lips, to make him shut up.

Credence couldn't hold his Obscurus inside of him any longer, he was boiling with emotions, and soon was ripped apart as he vanished into his Obscurus, filling the subway quickly. It made Newt and Grindelwald separate, taking steps away from each other, as they stared up at the black sandy mist.

“Credence-”, Gaves spoke, and immediately the Obscurus reacted, lashing out as try to attack Graves -uncaring about Newt's presence. The two wizards apparated away between pillars, as the Obscurus ran over the ground and along the wall, ripping stones and metal apart as if they weren't there in the first place.  
Charging for Newt, he quickly had to apparate again, away from the Obscurus' rage and to safety. Graves still stood on the platform, or perhaps again. Just as the Obscurus burst into a flat state all over the ground, Graves apparated onto the railings, just below the Obscurus. It gathered as quickly as it had burst, and like an ocean in a too small container, flooded the whole subway in waves of choking sand, forcing the two wizards to apparate away to safety.

It was too small for Credence, and the Obscurus gathered once more to burst through the ceiling, orange like fire in its middle as tendrils of the Obscurus raised into the sky, meeting at one point and bursting out again into a humongous cloud. Just before gathering again -as if only to show for a second the Obscurus enorm size- and racing straight down again, where Graves stood in the subway looking up through the hole in the ceiling.

He apparated again out of the way, as more rubble fell from the ceiling. Now both Graves and Newt found themselves laying on the rails, all the apparating and quick thinking making it slightly hard to keep track of where who was.  
The Obscurus loomed above them, and Newt was fully prepared to be faced with yet another attack, as a familiar voice rang out and quick steps came through the tunnel.

“Credence, no!”.

The Obscurus calmed, swirling in place, as if waiting for Tina. She had stopped, standing a few feet away from Newt and Graves, her gaze on Credence alone.  
“Don't do this.”, her voice was quiet, with a pleading tone. “ _Please_.”.

“Keep talking, Tina.”, Newt said, slightly out of breath, managing to push himself up to kneel on the ground instead of laying. “Keep talking to him. He'll listen to you. He's listening”.  
Next to him, Graves was also pushing himself up slowly, both of the men's gazes fixed on the Obscurus.

“I know what that woman did to you.”, Tina spoke, and her voice carried the hurt in it that also showed on her face. Credence's image appeared in the Obscurus, barely held together.  
“I know that you've suffered.”, she continued, keeping her voice gentle, even as it trembled with emotion. “You need to stop this now. Newt and I will protect you.”.  
Graves managed to stand up before Newt did, who was slower, more cautious. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone, if he could prevent it.  
“This man,”, she took slow steps forward, towards Credence, “he's using you.”.

“Don't listen to her Credence.”, Graves spoke up, earning a subtle glare from Newt. “I want you to be free. It's alright.”.  
Credence's image was still there, looking at the three of them, strained. Tina was still slowly approaching the two men, all of their gazes back on Credence.  
“That's it.”, Tina spoke softly once more. And the Obscurus seemed to calm.

Until suddenly aurors filled in from the stairs, and from the tunnel where Tina had emerged, everyone with their wands raised and pointed at the Obscurus. The group lead, of course, by the president Piquery.  
“Shh!”, Tina turned around, panicked, a pleading look openly on her face. “Don't! You'll frighten him!”.  
“Wands down!”, Graves commanded, also looking back, towards Tina and the president. The Obscurus had washed away Credence's image again, restless, afraid, angry.  
“Anyone harms him, they answer to me.”, Graves looked serious, glaring at the aurors, before turning back to the Obscurus, spreading its mass once more.  
“Credence.”, he spoke, followed closely by Tina's “Credence.” and gentle hushing.

But the aurors didn't hesitate to fire their spells at the Obscurus, bright white light crashing against the black mass.  
“NO!”, Tina screamed, letting herself fall to the ground to be out of the way of the spells flying over their heads, just like Newt and Graves did.  
Credence's image in the Obscurus screamed in pain, as the light of the spells seemed to rip him apart from the inside. The spells kept coming, shooting against the Obscurus, hundreds of spells, until the darkness was filled with light and exploded, only leaving small tendrils of black behind, fluttering softly in the wind, searching without purpose, before slowly disappearing.

Knocked to the ground, Newt righted himself slowly, looking up at where the Obscurus -Credence- had been mere moments before. Tina behind him barely managed to lift her head, pain filling her heart. Graves, though, had already rushed ahead, climbing up from the rubble.  
“Credence.”, his voice was quiet, almost in grief. “You fools.”. He turned around, looking towards the aurors who were slowly approaching. “Do you realize what you've done?”.  
“The Obscurial was killed on my orders, mister Graves.”, Piquery spoke, as Newt and Tina managed to stand up again. Newt was still looking towards Graves, biting his lip, as Tina turned to look back at the aurors and the president.

“Yes.”, Graves replied. “And history will surely note that, Madam President.”. He was walking over to them slowly, wand in his hand, hanging by his side. He wasn't amused. “What was done here tonight was not right.”  
“He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws.”, Piquery argued against Graves, though was cut off quickly.  
“A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter. A law that demands that we conceal our true nature. A law, that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear, least we risk discovery.”.  
Newt was looking at Graves with a glare -no one else would see his expression. But Grindelwald was exposing himself, with his words. Newt was well aware of that, without having to know how the real Percival Graves would have reacted. And Tina looked like she was realizing something was wrong as well, just listening to Graves.

“I ask you, Madam President. I ask all of you. Who does this law protect?”, Graves was standing close to Newt and Tina -just above the railing- and closer to Piquery and the aurors now.  
“Us?”, he asked, motioning to himself slightly. “Or them?”, and he pointed upwards, clearly meaning the no-majs. Shaking his head lightly, he let his hand fall again.  
“I refuse to bow down any longer.”, he said, turning and walking away. Sparing a glance at Newt, who glared at him with worry hidden in his gaze.

“Aurors. I'd like you to relieve mister Graves of his wand, and escort him back...”, Piquery spoke, and a powerful charm raised before where Graves intended to walk, making him stop. He looked at the charm for a moment, before shaking his head lightly and turning, walking back towards the aurors. Immediately they fired spells at him, but he easily deflected every single one of them, as he kept advancing and knocking down aurors.  
Piquery stared at Graves, hand not even on her wand, as she watched with a dawning realization that this could not be Percival Graves. Not the person she had considered a friend.

Newt had to make a difficult choice. Either he let his lover continue, or he stopped him. Chewing on his lip as he watched, he pulled the cocoon of the swooping evil out from his pocket and threw it, using his helpful friend to bind Graves' hands behind him and bring him to his knees.  
“Accio!”, Tina's voice shrill with adrenaline and fear summoned Graves' wand, catching it easily, her eyes wide with fear still. She and Newt climbed up onto the platform then, and Graves looked back at them -at Newt- with almost betrayal. Before he resumed his act, not without the slightest of nods as Newt raised his wand and pointed it at him. Nothing that anyone but Newt picked up.

“Revelio.”, Newt cast, slowly walking forwards with Tina, watching as Graves' features melted away to give way to Grindelwald's. Newt had already known, and he was less than happy to have to reveal his lover to everyone. But Grindelwald had given him his permission, and he knew that no matter how long they would manage to hold him, Grindelwald would come back to him.

So he watched quietly as they escorted his love away, and he had to deal with what was left of this chaos. He didn't want _this_ to be the reveal of the magical world to the non-magical world, especially with Grindelwald in custody now. So, he offered his help in obliviating the entire city.

He just hoped Grindelwald would escape soon again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had that idea and wanted to write that so here it is  
> Some Grindelnewt in the canon movie yoooo
> 
> I might write a second chapter, with the second movie. But, more like the end of it?  
> I just like imagining the shock of everyone when Newt joins Grindelwald happily :'D


End file.
